Love Is Watching Someone Die
by xxchelseakay
Summary: Mitchie and Shane continued dating and planned to get married. An accident tears Mitchie's entire world apart.  Rated T for adult content.


She ripped her gaze away from his battered face, just long enough to look at the jagged line on the computer screen. A tear trickled down the twenty year old's cheek as a tall shadow appear on the shiny tiled floor.

"Mitchie," A raspy voice disturbed the silence. Mitchie faintly nodded her head acknowledging the nurse's presence, but keeping her glassy eyes locked in him. "His family is here, and would like to see him..." Mitchie gave a tight squeeze to the hand she had yet to let go of. The teary-eyed girl placed a gentle kiss beside a deep gash located on the middle of his forehead. A drop of salty liquid leaked from her bloodshot eyes, landing on his flawless skin. Mitchie exited the depressing hospital room, although she wanted to stay. She collapsed in a pile of uncontrollable sobs onto an uncomfortable chair. Seconds later, she felt a reassuring hand rubbing small circles on her back. Mitchie looked up into a pair of sparkling brown eyes. He smiled slightly at her as another body filled the empty seat beside her. She recognized the two as the band mates of her fiancé. Mitchie ran her fingers through Nate's ruffled hair, and set her head down on his shoulder. One of the other boys, Jason, intertwined his fingers with her own. A few moments later, Mitchie fiancé's tear-stained mother emerged from the secluded room.  
She stood next to her husband. He gathered her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.  
Mitchie ached to be in her own fiancé's arms, instead of him dying on a hospital bed.  
A silent conversation exchanged between the boys on opposing sides of her ended in the older boy releasing Mitchie's hand, and silently walking into the dreaded room. The large steel doors opened, revealing a gorgeous girl, with smeared make-up trailing down her face. She walked over to Mitchie, and wrapped her arms around her.

"Caitlyn..." Mitchie whispered, a slight smile growing on her face.

"How... how is he?" Caitlyn questioned quietly, eyes filled with concern. Mitchie's brown eyes drifted down to the speckled ceramic tiles on the floor, trying not to cry.

"He is still unresponsive..." Nate stated as he hugged Mitchie from behind, in an attempt to comfort her. The older boy, Jason, reappeared, with tears in his dark brown eyes but a smile on his face.

"He... he is waking up." He stated. Mitchie rushed to her fiancé's side, just as his bruised eyelids fluttered open, revealing his gorgeous eyes.

"Oh my God, Shane..." Mitchie cried as the others filed into the room. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly as Mitchie placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Mitchie ran her fingers through his long, black hair. Shane's family and friends said their final goodbyes as they watched his heart beat slowly decrease.

Even so close to his death, Shane still had a visible shine in his eyes. Mitchie was the last to remain in the bland hospital room.

"Shaney... I love you. Forever. You are and always will be my best friend. Thank you so much... for everything you have done for me. Meeting you at camp changed my life." Tears spilled out over Mitchie's cheeks.

"Stay strong Mitch. I love you more tha-" Shane began coughing up blood. The sound of a steady beep overcame Mitchie's uncontrollable sobs.

"-more than music..." Mitchie took control of herself, finishing the statement Shane told her every night. She released his motionless hand and softly kissed his cold lips. A doctor silently walked in as Mitchie took one last glance at the man she loved. Nate and Jason drove Mitchie home that night, seeing as she was trembling too violently to drive. She numbly entered the empty house and crashed onto the cool tile of the bathroom. Reaching up to the ceramic vanity, she clasped her fingers around a shiny object. Breaking the object apart, she dug the sharp blade across the translucent blue vein in her arm. Blood seeped out of the cut. Mitchie knew that she had pushed to hard. That amount of blood shouldn't escape her body.

**"Love is watching someone die..."** She choked as the room began to spin.  
Suddenly, her vision blurred and everything went black.


End file.
